Voyages voyages
by Sa-Black-Rah
Summary: Bon, je suis toujours aussi nulle pour donner des titres veuillez m'en excusez . Fic à partir du groupe de Moi Dix Mois. Une nouvelle artiste produite par Midi:Nette et un certain bordel qui s'en suit ... Reviews obligatoires !
1. Introduction Le Grand Départ

**Une première fic' en rapport avec Moi Dix Mois. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite : j'ai « négligé » le fait que Mana ne parle pas en public, aussi, je demande de suite des excuses ! Les reviews sont les bienvenus …**

**Introduction :**

_Il la regardait en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle dans sa longue robe blanche. Il était amoureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait une personne plus qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer. Tant de différences entre eux, mais quelle importance au fond. Désormais, le regard des autres l'importait peu._

_Il était amoureux. Après tant d'années, il avait trouvé la femme à côté de laquelle il voulait se réveiller cheque matin. Les fleurs tout autour d'elle, la nature renaissante, tout lui semblait si parfait._

_Mais un gouffre s'ouvrit entre eux et le ciel s'assombrit. Elle tomba dans les profondeurs de la terre et soudain il comprit._

_Non, il n'y avait pas droit, au risque de détruire l'empire qu'il s'était construit._

_De toute façon, Elle n'existait pas._

**Le Grand départ :**

Les roues de l'avion décollèrent du sol. Je n'avais pas eu de mal à faire signer l'autorisation à ma mère, qui complètement ivre ne se rendit compte de rien. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, pas même à mes "meilleures amies", ni à mon pseudo copain. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Aucune chose ne me retenait ici désormais. Je ne possédais plus rien, si ce n'est cette chance que l'on me donne.

Voler de mes propres ailes …


	2. Soirée

**Lord Cain Hum … Pas de mariage à l'horizon pour le moment ! Pas de super-héroïne-super-sexy-et-super-à-tout-faire non plus ( enfin, il ne me semble pas ). Mais personnellement, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer Mana avec un homme ( sauf peut-être Gackt par le passé ). En fait, je ne l'imagine avec personne je crois !**

**Sur ce … Voilà la suite !**

**PS : Vous m'excuserez également le manque d'inspiration pour les noms, c'est une question que je n'arrive jamais à résoudre quand je commence une histoire …**

**Soirée :**

On entra tous ensemble dans la salle. Mana avait allègrement pesté et s'était longtemps plaint de l'obligation qu'il avait de venir ici. Mais il le devait bien : c'était en quelque sorte les victoires de la musique japonaise. Sauf qu'ici, ça n'était pas retransmis à la télé, les résultats étaient dans le journal le lendemain. C'était bien la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans une telle soirée. Il y aurait tout le gratin japonais : Miyavi, Vidoll, Gazette, Kana, Gackt, 12012, Mucc …

Bref, j'allai bien m'ennuyer ! Surtout que je ne maîtrisais pas encore toutes les subtilités de la langue japonaise. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. On serra de nombreuses mains. Mana avait donné l'ordre à Seth et Nabasu de ne pas apparaître ensemble ce soir. Ils se séparèrent donc dès l'entrée. Quant à moi, il m'avait juste dit de ne pas me retrouver coincé par un pervers sadique dans une salle sombre (merci patron!).

Nabasu resta scotchée à moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Kana avec qui elle partit discuter lolita. Je me retrouva donc seule. J'alla m'asseoir dans un coin. J'attendais simplement que les minutes passent.

-Une aussi charmante demoiselle seule, les hommes n'ont il pas de cœur ?

Je leva les yeux et tomba face à un bel homme blond, mais visiblement japonais par les traits, une trentaine d'années sûrement. Serais ce le pervers sadique dont Mana m'a parlé ?

-Gackuto Camui, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Gackt !

Il s'inclina respectueusement.

-Je suppose que vous êtes la fameuse Sa San dont tout le monde parle. Vous permettez ?

Il pointa la chaise à côté de moi du doigt. Je fis un signe d'approbation et me tourna vers lui.

-Vous me paraissez bien jeune. Il recrute de plus en plus tôt à Midi:Nette à ce que je vois. Vous auriez mieux fait d'attendre un peu afin d'être produite par un plus gros label. La presse raconte d'ailleurs que vous refusez de vous exporter vers la France …

-En effet, je ne pense pas le public français totalement prêt pour ce genre de musique.

-Le Japon y serait donc plus enclin ?

-Ici, on ne comprend pas ce dont mes chansons parlent.

-Au moins, vous n'avez pas peur de le dire ! Au fait, où sont tous les autres, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu ce vieux Mana. Comment va-t-il ?

-Le même Mana que d'habitude ! Toujours aussi exigent et dur …

-A votre avis, pourquoi ais je quitté Malice Mizer ? Au bout d'un moment, il vous tape sur le système avec son caractère d'asocial et ses demandes incessantes.

-Ho ! Vous savez, il a bien essayé de me mettre la pression au début, mais stressée, je suis incapable de composer quoi que ce soit.

-De toute façon, il n'aime que deux choses : son argent et sa musique. Voir les jolies femme de temps en temps aussi. Ou les hommes … Bien que durant toutes les années où j'ai cohabité avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parlé ouvertement d'une demoiselle, et encore moins tomber amoureux. La vie de célibataire lui va trop bien.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche :

-Vous fumez ?

-Non merci, répondis je.

Il en porta une à sa bouche et l'alluma.

-Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi vous êtes seule ?

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise avec toutes ces questions, mais je continuais de parler sagement :

-Hé bien ! Je suppose que Nabasu a bel et bien sympathisé avec Kana, que Seth et les autres discutent tandis que Mana Sama s'est creusé un trou, à moins qu'il ne soit avec les membres de Moi Dix Mois …

-Humhum !

Je sursautai et me retournai. Il me regardait de toute sa hauteur. Je me levai et m'inclinai. Gackt fit de même et lui tendit la main.

-Mana ! Tu as encore maigri !

Il la lui serra froidement et Mana me rapprocha de lui par l'épaule.

-Tu as l'air de l'avoir bien éduquée ta nouvelle chanteuse. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, au plaisir de vous revoir Mademoiselle !

-Je t'avais dit de faire attention aux pervers ! Et lui le premier !

Il eut une mine de désapprobation :

-Excuses-moi Sa, je n'aurai pas du te laisser seule dans cette foule où tu ne connais personne …

J'avais même droit à des excuses dis donc !


	3. Shizu

Je vous mets enfin la suite … Je vous mets enfin la suite …

**Il y aura plusieurs épisodes pour celui-là je précise ! **

**Shizu :**

-Bien il est grand temps de préparer la prochaine tournée de concerts !

On fit tous plus ou moins une moue. Il faut dire qu'on s'était habitué à ce format. La seule qui était impatiente, c'était sûrement Nabasu. Le technicien reprit la parole :

-Bon, tout d'abord pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur votre nouveau projet Mana Sama ?

L'aristocrate à ma droite se leva doucement et prit la parole :

-J'ai peur que le public commence plus ou moins à se lasser. Il faudra introduire dans nos prochaines scènes plus de provocations.

Un technicien l'interrompit :

-Souhaitez-vous toujours Black Blood en première partie ?

-Je ne les aurais pas fait venir sinon, réfléchissez un peu ! Je veux même les mettre plus en avant encore.

La réunion continua. Je ne parlai pas une seule fois. Je me disais juste qu'on risquait de partir à l'étranger cette fois, peut-être même en France …

-Mana !

Une femme venait de l'appeler. Je tournai la tête pour la distinguer. Il me quitta de suite et je continuai ma route vers la sortie de l'immeuble. Il pleuvait. Je regardais les gouttes s'écraser avec fureur sur le sol. Et moi qui avait oublié mon parapluie. J'allai devoir rentrer ainsi. Nabasu et les autres semblaient déjà partis. Il était tard.

Je réfléchis un instant et décida de remonter à mon espèce de bureau. J'y aurai sans doute laissé traîner un vieil imper.

-Shizu, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour parler de ça !

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je te dis ? Nous formerons bientôt une vraie famille ! Ce sera merveilleux, tu verras !

La femme lui tenait les deux mains. Je ne comprenais rien à la scène. Mana et … Qui est cette femme d'abord ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit ?

Mon portable sonna. Je passai devant eux tout en fouillant dans ma poche, sous le choc.

-Hallo !

-Sa San ?

-Oui, mais qui est à l'appareil ?

-Gackuto. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques temps lors d'une soirée.

-Mais comment …?

-… J'ai eu votre numéro ? On va dire que je connais du monde ! Je me disais que notre premier contact avait été un peu écourté si je puis dire. Je souhaitais donc vous inviter au restaurant pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Et puis, Mana me "mentait" bien après tout ! Je suis grande, je peux prendre mes décisions seule.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Vous êtes encore à Midi:Nette ?

-Oui.

-Au bas de l'immeuble dans dix minutes, ça vous va ?

-Ok, je m'y tiendrai prête !

Je raccrochai et analysai un bref instant mon actuelle situation : mais qu'est ce que je faisais comme bêtise encore ?? Trop tard pour reculer.

Je sortis une petite glace de mon sac. Un coup de brosse, une retouche maquillage et ça ira. Je me remettais du crayon quand une voix m'interrompit :

-Où vas-tu ?

Mana se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, derrière lui, cette femme que je haïssais déjà. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, sans grande beauté. Je refermai ma petite glace et attrapai mon trousseau de clés ainsi que mon sac.

-Je sors ce soir.

-Avec qui ?

-Un ami.

-Quel ami ?

-T'ais je déjà posé tant de questions ?

-J'ai le droit de poser des questions sur tes fréquentations.

-Et moi, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de justifications, ni de détails sur tes relations en dehors du boulot.

Il me baffa et me regarda de haut. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en même temps qu'une bouffée de rage :

-Dis plutôt que ça te gènes d'être vu en compagnie d'une femme par ta vulgaire chanteuse !

Je le poussai et sortis de l'immeuble en courrant. J'attendis quelques instants sous la pluie, mais enfin une belle voiture de sport blanche apparue au coin de la rue. Gackt en costard clair descendit et me fit monter. Je tournai une dernière fois la tête vers l'immense immeuble. Je vis sa silhouette immobile et son regard figé dans ma direction, impassible. Gackt démarra et je sus à cet instant précis que je venais de perdre beaucoup …


	4. Shizu 2

Contrairement à ce que certains pourront penser : le personnage de Shizu n'a pas été monté par moi-même de toute façon (je n'a

Contrairement à ce que certains pourront penser : le personnage de Shizu n'a pas été monté par moi-même de toute façon (je n'ai créé que très peu de persos en fin de compte ). Elle m'a été inspirée par une rumeur qui a circulé, il y a un moment déjà, et bien que je m'en foute pertinemment ( disons les choses comme elles sont ! ), je m'en suis resservie ici …

Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à la suite … Je tiens également à préciser ( et cela est valable pour TOUTE la Fic ) qu'il est interdit de me frapper ! Je sauverai le monde de la Fic française dans une autre création s'il le faut !

Nota : Je retiens néanmoins le compliment sur le style. Mes efforts finissent par payer !

**Shizu 2 :**

-Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien …

Pourtant il faisait tout pour que ça me plaise, mais mon esprit était ailleurs.

-J'ai eu une rude journée. On va bientôt repartir en tournée, il faut tout préparer …

-Tu aimes faire des scènes ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Je supporte mal la présence du public, une espèce d'agoraphobie. Et on ne fait pas les plus petites salles du Japon !

-Mana a des rêves de grandeur … C'est une très bonne expérience mais le moindre incident peut tourner à la catastrophe.

-Et je crois …

Je fis une pause. Il s'arrêta de boire son vin pour me regarder.

-Je crois que j'ai le mal du pays.

-Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas rentrée en France ?

-Plus d'un an maintenant.

-Ta famille te manque ?

-Non, juste l'air qu'on y respire, le bruit des sabots dans un chemin en terre battue, le vent, le soleil …

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

-Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'habite juste à côté.

-Bien tes désirs sont des ordres !

Il m'embrassa juste à côté de la lèvre.

-Tu m'appelles, murmurais-je.

Je levai légèrement la tête et passai mes doigts le long de son cou pour mieux attraper ses lèvres. Lui, il savait y faire avec les femmes …

Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches.

-Promis …

Il nous fallut bien cinq minutes pour nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. Je rentrais lentement. Il devait bien être une heure du matin. Quelle importance ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Il faisait noir, j'allumai la lumière. Une diode rouge perçait les ténèbres du fond de la pièce sur le téléphone fixe, j'enclencha le bouton "Ecouter" et une voix féminine parla : "Enregistrer hier à 22h", il y eut un bip sonore et un grand silence. Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

_Pardonnez-moi mes erreurs,_

_Pardonnez-moi si je m'écroule …_

-Touloulou touloulou loulou !

Je me réveillai en sursaut et décrochai mon portable.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas au bureau ??

Nabasu à l'autre bout de la ligne hurlait. Je regardai autour de moi : des bouteilles d'alcool, des bouts de papier, des crayons …

-Sa San ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ??

-Je …

Ma bouche était pâteuse, ma tête douloureuse.

-Mana est enfermé dans son bureau et il refuse de sortir !

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Onze heures !!

Mes derniers souvenirs remontaient à cinq heures du matin, puis plus rien. J'avais du m'écrouler sur le sol, au milieu de mon sang. Je regardai mes avant-bras puis fixai un long moment le couteau de cuisine à côté de moi.

-Je te rappelle dans trente minutes Nabasu.

-Non ! Att …

Trop tard, j'avais raccroché. Je me levai avec peine et me dirigeai à la salle de bain. L'image dans le miroir me fit peur, je n'avais pas ressemblé à ça depuis leurs morts. Je me penchai sur l'évier et vomis. Je pris une aspirine et me laissai tomber. Je sanglotai longtemps dans ce silence funèbre.

J'allai finalement me laver. J'empestais l'alcool et le sang. Je me mis en propre et me remaquillai. Je n'avais pas faim mais me brossai les dents, pour l'haleine. Malgré tous mes efforts, je faisais encore peur à voir. Je fis un peu de ménage et rappela Nabasu avec une demi-heure de retard. Je me contentai de lui dire que j'arrivais. Je raccrochai et quittai l'appartement.

A midi et demi, j'entrai enfin dans l'immeuble de Midi:Nette. Toute l'équipe de Moi Dix Mois m'attendait de pied ferme. Je m'arrêtai devant eux et me contentai de les dévisager. Ils avaient plus l'air en colère qu'autre chose.

-Quoi ? Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, ça arrive !

Nabasu fit un pas vers moi, le regard triste. Elle me tendit un journal. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais l'attrapai, anxieuse.

Je crus mourir …

**Hahaha ! J'aime mon sadisme ! 3**

Pour que l'histoire finisse bien : tapez 1. Pour que l'histoire finisse mal : tapez 2 ! 


End file.
